A Ray of Light & A Maple Tree
by Masseffectgal
Summary: The journey of Momiji through her education at Ouran Academy and her adventure into the music room where she finds a group of hot guys who may be more trouble than they are worth.Will Momiji be able to handle the host club madness?Will she find love along the way? Find out by reading.
1. Momiji Saionji

Momiji Saionji

Nickname:Miji

Race:Asian

Nationality:Japanese

Financial Status:Rich(now)

Blood Type:B

Birthday:October 31st

Age:15

Hair Colour:Amber

Eye Colour:Gold/Amber

Like hphotos-ak-xfa1/t1.0-0/10487445_314168085415031_5978882658879509120_

Eyes:Almond-Shaped and framed by thick lashes

Like hphotos-ak-xap1/t1.0-0/10347615_314165428748630_7368974929966545514_

Picture of her: /oid/73/570x800_12993_Kar_blue_outfit_2d_anime_girl_picture_image_digital_

Body Type:Hour-glass

Height:5'8.9"(175cm)

Weight:55kg

Bust:89cm(C cup I think)

Star Sign:Scorpio

Hometown:Kiryu,Tokyo,Japan

Place of Birth:Bunkyō, Tokyo, Japan

Current Location:Bunkyō,Tokyo

School:Ouran Academy

Year In School:First Year

Class:1-A

Romantic preference:Men

Relationship status:Single

Family:

Yuuka Saionji-Mother(deceased)

-Police Officer

Renzou Saionji-Father

-President of Aozora (Fashion company)

Kaede Goro Saionji-Brother(17 yrs)

-Student at Ouran(Class 2-A)

Pets:Oka is her pet japanese bobtail cat that is 8 weeks old.

Looks . /hphotos-xap1/t31.0-8/10380587_314197612078745_9171036905043082410_

Makeup:Lip stick(on rare occasion)

Perfume/smell:Cherry Blossoms

Favourite Foods:Ramen,Miso Soup and Mizutaki

Favourite snack:Pocky

Favourite Animal:Cat

Favourite Flower:Cherry Blossoms,Roses and Stargazer(Lily)

Favourite Numbers:Two and Eight

Favourite Season:Summer

Top 2 Favourite Colours:Black and Maroon

Favourite Weather:Sunny

Favourite Holiday:Halloween

Favourite Time of Day:Noon or Night

Fears:tonitrophobia

Flaws:She keeps everything bottled up and she has trouble expressing her feelings(mostly romantic feelings)

Pet Peeves:People who are arrogant and snobby

Hobbies:

-Playing videogames

-Reading comic and manga

-Watching anime

-Kick boxing

-Pulling pranks

-Cooking

-Sings

Talents:A great singer and cook.

Clothing style:Depends on her mood.

At school she wears the girls uniform except without the frilly collar and instead it has a small v-neck and it's a paler yellow(because her father told the school that if they didn't do this Miji would be uncomfortable in the uniform and he paid for the changes to the uniform)

-While she is a Scorpio she behaves exactly like a Gemini she just happens to be a Gemini who just wanted to be born on the best holiday ever Halloween so she considers her self one anyway

-She is very strong and won't put up with people hurting her friends.

When not at school she wears many different thing but mostly stuff like:

hphotos-ak-xfa1/t1.0-0/10294230_314175245414315_5407625260239037355_

And hphotos-ak-xfp1/t1.0-0/10489810_314174528747720_1064705797957384857_


	2. Kaede Saionji

Kaede Saionji

Nickname:Kaed(pronounced kay-duh)

Age:17

Class:2-A

Blood type:O

Birth sign:Taurus

Birthday:May 9

Height:6'9

Ethnicity:Asian

Nationality:Japanese

Hair colour:Pale Blonde

Eye colour:Pale Blue

Looks like this: art/Anime-Boy-1-474692227

With the hair highlights are a deep shade of beige.

And the highlight pattern is only on the tips of each piece of hair

-He wears the guys uniform at school

-When not at school he wears something like art/Casual-Guys-Wear-474694350?ga_submit_new=10%253A1407718434

-Kaede's sister Momiji starts school a week after school started

-He gets along better with Kyoya than Tamaki who both are in his class and considering Tamaki didn't even notice him till some of his clients start talking about Kaede

-Kaede is protective towards his sister even though he doesn't need to be.


	3. Before The Club(Prologue)

*Please note that I only know a little bit about how policing works in Japan so I do mean to offend if this is not at all how japanese police work is done I am kinda just assuming it's kinda like anywhere elsewhere in the world.*

* * *

Today is my birthday I'm turning 15 and my mother and me are going to have lunch at my favourite

restaurant.

After we were done we headed we got there she said she needed to get something from the other she came back in she was carrying a little kitten.

"Happy birthday Miji!"she says

"Thanks Mom"I say

"It's a Japanese bobtail;so what are you going to name her?"she says

"I'll name her Oka because it means cherry blossom which is my favourite flower"I say

"So how old is she?"I add as well

"She's eight weeks old"she says

"Hold up a minute Miji I got to go check something"she says

"Okay mom"I say as she leaves the room.

While she was doing this I turned on the television and watched a little of the news.

Five minutes later my mom walks back into the room and says "Miji I just got called in to the station and your going have to stay at the station till I'm done okay"

So I say "okay sure mom but is everything okay"

"Yes it fine sweetie it's just somebody called in some guys act oddly"she replies

So we head outside and right to the station

When we get there my mothers partner Reiko Kokonoo and my mothers boss Kaori Kanzaki greet I go and sit in my usual spot which is over in the far right corner of the giant square room and I pull out my handheld and start playing my favourite game with the sound off of course.

Then I hear my mother whisper something to each other and I know why because ever since I was little my whoever happened to be taking care of me would spell words out so that I wouldn't know what they were saying but I figure it out pretty quickly and I still can't read peoples lips when they whisper so that's why they whisper.

Once they finished talking they hurried out to their police car and left.

So I ask the officer about it and he said he also had no idea.

So I decided to wait exactly where my mother told me to wait.

Yuuka Saionji's POV

As Reiko,Kaori and I drove in the police car Kaori begins to remind us of the situation that we are about to head into.

She says "okay guys we are about to arrive at an old abandon house that was supposed to be knocked down last week but because of weather conditions that was cancelled..."

"We got a call about three men acting oddly"she continued

"This is all we know but you two should proceed with caution considering our lack of intel."she concluded

As I felt the car come to a stop.

I immediately hop out of the car with Rei just on my heels we knew that we had to get in there and figure out what was going on.

We approached the door only to find it locked I do not find this unusual considering no one has live in the house for four years.

So we decided to try to use the back door which turns out is wide open this I find is weird.

We enter to find the place to be in a very big mess chairs strewn this way and that and even an overturn coach in the centre of the room.

Rei said she would stay in this room and I would go elsewhere to another room.

When I did so I had only gotten like five feet when I heard a loud bang and I ran into the room to find Rei on the floor so I walk over to check for a pulse which was there so she was just unconscious but she was severely wounded.

Then I heard a loud bang and I hit my comms button three times to say SOS and then I heard sirens and then everything went black.

Miji POV

All of a sudden five guys run out of the station and into their cars."huh there's probably just a robbery going on or something" I wonder to myself

Then I hear someone's comm go off saying "we got an officer here who is injured but alive but we also have one casualty we need some more officers to come and apprehend the suspects who we currently have boss is okay to cause she told us this ."

"Okay, but which of the officers that were originally sent out was killed ? So I can inform the family"the man asked

" Um...Umm"said the guy on the radio

"Whats wrong?"the man infront of me says

"Well I don't know how to say it but it was Yuuka and you don't have to inform the family because the only family she has in Kiryuu is right behind you"says the man on the radio

The man in front of me is now turned to look at me he has this devastated look on his face he say"I'm so sorry Miji this must have be the worst birthday day ever huh"

I said nothing knowing that now I was only with only my little kitty cat who I just got.

Thirty minutes later

My emotions have settled for now.I am home sitting on the couch with my new kitten which is surprisingly absorbent which is making me think cats are made to absorb human tears and comfort humans with their cuteness.

Both me and Oka jump in surprise as we hear the door open and it get up and walk to the door to see a guy in a suit who say "Hello I am truly sorry for your loss but I am here to tell you that we are going to set things up so that you can move in with you father and brother but it will take about a week our two so until then I will be you name is Goro Tachibana"

"Okay I guess and just call me Momiji"I say try to comprehend what he just said.

"Oh and you should probably say good by to you friends and tell them and if you'd like you could go to the funeral it will be held at her grave which will be at you fathers chose spot near his huge his own private cemetery"he said

"Woah woah slow down huge mansion how well has Aozara been doing?"I say

"Oh very well anyway he'll explain more when you get there."


	4. Arrival

*2 week later*

I have finally gotten on the darn train after a 25 minute I remember correctly this will take 4 hrs to get there.

*When the train finally gets to the station in Bunkyō, Tokyo, Japan*

I wake up to my brother who is now much older looking than I thought is shaking I say "Kaede is that you oh my god you look so much older and what the hell are you wearing"

"Oh I forgot I was wearing my school uniform"he says grabbing my bags and leading me off the train.

" So Kaede can you take me home and you can drop of the bags and you can show me the city"I say

"Well okay Miji but we should probably show you the house first"he says helping me into the car

When we get there the place is massive and me and him get out and enter the as I enter a man bumps into me he looks to be a bulter he has short silver hair and lilac eyes and he is very tan he say "Sorry beautiful I was looking where I was going."

"Oh it's okay I wasn't looking where I was going either and what's you name sir"I say curiously

"Oh my names Shin Hibari nice to meet you..."he says

"My name is Momiji Saionji but you can call me Miji"I say

"Oh your Kaede's younger sister am I correct this is shock is it not "he says

"Well actually no concidering I thought from the beginning that my fathers company was going to do great."I say

Just then a 6'4 fourty-five year old strawberry blonde man came flying down the stairs say "Did I just hear my little princess talk about my business with pride" and than went to give me a big hug but just before he got to me I pulled Kaede in front of me so he got the hug cause I knew I would be crushed if I was there and I'm sure Kaede would forgive me.

After my father let go and apologizes to his son who I was now hiding behind he says "Aw princess don't you remember your own daddy it's me Renzou"

"Yeah dad I remember you but don't kill me before I even get to see everything"I say

"Oh yeah of course who would you like to show you around"he says pointing to some people standing in a line.

I recognize Shin but the others I don't and then they introduce themselves.

"Hello,I'm Akatsuki Otoya and I am one of the butlers"said a boy with short spiky black hair and light cyan coloured eyes who look to be 5'9.

"Hey there lass my names is Fionnlagh Buchanan but you can call me Fionn and I am your chef"said a tall crimson haired boy with emerald green eyes and pale skin with lots of freckles.

"Greetings,Madame my name is Azami Yoshida I am the maid"said a short blonde girl with dark blue eyes

"I will take the tour with Fionn okay"


	5. Tour of The Saionji Mansion

Disclaimer I do not own any of the OHSHC characters or anything that I may reference from other animes or entertainment stuff. I do own my OCs and anything that I make up.

* * *

As we start walking towards the basement.

I say "Oh Fionn my name is Momiji but you can just call me Miji"

"Okay Miji so is it okay if we start at the bottom and work to the top"he says

"Oh yeah it's okay if we start there"I reply

As it turns out the basement is just storage and tool closets.

So we continue back up the stairs to tour the main floor.

"This is the main hall here is where you guys eat and if you guys are holding parties or stuff it's usually held here."said Fionn.

Then we walk to the middle of the room and turn right and go though a double door and into a large room that is obviously the kitchen.

"And this lassie is my work station"

Then we turned around and went through another pair of doors into a large room that looked like a living room.

"This is the living room lass"he says as we both turn out of the room and head up the stairs.

"This is where all the bedrooms are and where your fathers office is"he says as we continue down the hallway full of doors we continue walking for like three minutes then we turn a corner then walk right and continue for like four minutes then we go through a white door with gold trimming into a beautiful burgundy red room also with gold trim.

The room contained a huge closet, a bathroom, a desk,a huge mirror and lots more stuff but the best part was the huge bed with burgundy bed with a dark wood frame and millions of pillows.

"And this lass is your room"he said with a smirk on his face.

"Really this is my room oh wow!"I reply with both surprise and excitement

"Yes,if you'll excuse me I have get back to my duties lass" he says

"Oh okay see you Fionn"I say

So I decided to go find my brother and have him show me the town.

I find him hand out in his room around the corner and the second on the left.

"Hey; Kaede can you show me around town?"I say

"Oh sure sis where do you want to start"he says

"I'd like to start from here and go from there"I say

"Oh but first dad said for me to bring you to his office two doors down from this room"he exclaimed

"Okay but what does he want?this isn't a trick to hug me is it?"I say

"Nope it's not Miji I promise he just wants to talk about what's going to go on from now on okay"he says leading me to our fathers office.

When we get there my father is sit with the back of the chair facing us.

He starts turning the chair when he finally faces us he has his leg crossed and both hand under his chin and says "so we meet again daughter wah ha ha ha ha"

"Dad seriously..."I say

"Anyways my princess it's time to talk about what school you'll be attending"he says

"Okay what school is it dad" I say

"Well I talked to my friend who is the man who runs the school the school is called Ouran Acadamy and I already got the uniform for you"he says

"Does it have a v-neck and no frill parts?"I say

"Yes I got it with those requirements and I got it's colour changed so it doesn't make you look odd"he said

"Okay thanks dad now let's go Kaede"I say a little confused about the look odd part of his sentence.

Kaede took me to different places and we stop at a cafe and had a drink and we started talking.

"So Kaede what class are you in at Ouran?"I say

"I'm in class 2-A actually"he said

"So then what class am I in?"I ask

"Your in class 1-A because of you grades and of course because dad's famous and wealth."he says

"Okay so when do I start classes"I ask

"You start tomorrow but I won't be able to show you around so you'll have to go by the map okay."he says with a sad look on his face.

We get up from the table and pay for the food and we walk out of the cafe and down the street I am walking alittle faster then Kaede.

Then I feel myself hits something or something.

"Oh we are sorry are you alright"I hear two voices say in tune with each other

"Oh I'm alright and no I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going"I say

"Oh that's fine we are just happy you you are not hurt"they say helping me up

"Oh my goodness Momiji are you all right!"I hear Kaede yell as he runs up to me

"Yes I'm fine Kaede."I say

"What even happened?"he says

"Oh I just bumped into these boys"I say

"Who are you talking about?"he says

"The boys just in front of...wait where did they go?"I say

"Oh well so we better get back home it just about time for dinner"he says picking me up

"Kaede what are you doing?I say

"Carrying you cause your hurt?"he says

"I'm fine Kaede it's just a scrap."I tell him

"Well anyway just let me cause we'll get there faster"

"Fine"I say

When we finally get home Fionn had already finished the food and had it set up and my father was already at the table.

But when we enter the room and he spots the scrap on my leg he says

"What happened to my little princess."father says

Before I can even open my mouth Kaede says "she just tripped and fell"

I went and took my spot at the table which I choose is beside Kaede.

"Why did you lie to dad "I whisper to Kaede

"Because if I didn't he would have hunted the boys down you know him"he replies

Just then I look to see they had on of my favourite foods on the table.

"Awsome we are having Mizutaki your the best Fionn."I say

"Aw it was my pleasure to cook your favourite food as a welcome dinner"Fionn says with a bow before going to clean up the kitchen.

After we finished our meal I retired to my room.

Where I noticed that Oka was sleeping in her own little bed in the corner the little bed had a pattern of Cherry blossoms on it.

I walked over to the closet to find some I found a beautiful pair of pyjamas* I put them on and went to sleep.

* * *

*= the pyjamas look like the ones in this image hphotos-ak-xpa1/t1.0-0/10505387_315759281922578_2735940576826930073_


	6. Flashback From Grade School

Note:Momiji went to the same middle school as the twins till her parents divorce when she was 10ish

* * *

*Flashback*

"Mom,Dad can I ask you something really important?"I ask them

"Of course sweetie"my mom say

"Of course my princess"my dad says

"Should I tell the boy I like that I am in love with him in person or a letter in his cubby?"I ask

My parents instinctually glance at each other and my mom tells me her and dad's idea

"Well,we think that you should write a letter telling him to meet you near that fountain you like so much and then confess your feelings."

"Oh okay"I reply grabbing the new pack of letters my mother probably bought for just such a occasion as this and joyfully skip up the stairs and sit down at the desk in my room and unfold the *note paper and started to write this...

_Dear Hikaru,_

_Will you please meet me out by the big fountain outside the school at lunch I got to tell you something really me you'll love it._

_P. kinda hard to explain._

_Sincerely,_

_Momiji S._

When I was done writing I put the note into its little *envelope.

Then I hear my dad yell "Princess hurry up its time to go!"

I get up straighten my little cute dress that I picked out to impress Hikaru and ran out the door all while holding my darn hair bow down on the top of my head so it wouldn't fly away.

-*10 minutes later*-

Finally we arrive at my middle school.I am so nervous I think I'm going to have a heart attack.

"What happens if he doesn't like me"I thought to myself and it would be devastating.

I slip in the front door to see Hikaru putting his stuff wherever he puts the stuff I wasn't paying attention I was waiting for him to go into the he finally did I slipped the note into it and raced into the classroom after him.

-*At Lunch*-

I'm sitting at the fountain waiting when I see Hikaru walk up.

"So what did you want to tell me"he said looking utterly emotionless like he usually did when dealing with anyone but his younger twin brother.

" I uh uh wanted to uh tell you that

I kinda well um love uh um you and yah stuff like that hahaha" I said nervously

"Oh sorry I'm Kaoru not Hikaru he just sent me to say that he has his eye on another girl. So would you like to be with me instead"he said with a curious look

"Oh I see well then Kaoru I guess I can go out with you instead um well yeah i guess" I say

"Hey you hear that little brother I guess that she doesn't care which one she dates!"he says

"Oh well"the say in tune with each other all the while ripping apart my little not I had worked so hard on.

I ran and ran and ran for hours not even caring where I was going.

I only stopped running when I bumped into a tree.I look up to see a ray of sunlight shining down on be through the leaves of the maple tree as if to say just wait for this boy and he will come to his senses I had decided to get tougher,stronger and I Say goodbye to being the princess and start being myself.

-*End Flashblack*-

*= . /-VFxT-I72eKw/T8nrDPzkMgI/AAAAAAAADNw/i7Dc5sdQeDg/s1600/Scrapbooking_

*= .


	7. Collision

"M'lady you have to get up it's time to got to school."said Azami

"Ugh do I have to go"I said still half a sleep

Just then Shin poked his head in "Miji your bento for school is down stair with you breakfast and yes you have to go"he says

"Miji shall I help you get ready for school"Azami said as she checked to make sure Shin was gone

"Of course thanks"I reply

"Your welcome"she says

First she helped me get into my custom school uniform that is pale yellow and has a v neck with no ruffle and has shorter sleeves.

Then she sits me down at the desk with a mirror and says "do you want and makeup?"

"Uh no thanks"I said

Then I collected my school things and run to the car which Shin was driving when I see Kaede run and get in.

*At School*

After finally finding my darn locker I go looking for my class.

Then I feel myself bump into someone and fall I put my arms out to try to catch my self when I feel a pair of strong arm quick catch me when I look up there are two boy standing there one with black spiky hair and was really tall and the other was a small blonde boy who says

"Get catch Mori you saved her"

The tall boy just he says "are you alright miss?"

"Yeah and thank you for catching me"I say and he nods again just then the little boy hands you your three notebooks and asks "hey what's your name?"

"Oh my name is Momiji Saionji but I go by Miji and I just started here"I say

"Okay and I'm Honey and this is Mori"the little boy says

"If you want Miji we can help you to your class so you don't get lost"he continued

"Oh okay I have to get to class 1-A"I say

"Okay"Honey says


	8. Welcome To Class 1-A

*Please note that I am sorry if I got either Honey's name spelled wrong or his personality if I did please tell me what I need to put whether it be the -chun or -kun at the end of names or something else just let me know you opinions okay *

* * *

"So here is you class Miji see you later"he says with his cute little voice

So I open the door and enter the room the teacher asks me to write my name on the board so I write

も さ

み い

じ お

ん

じ

In English it say in this order Momiji Saionji.

"Welcome Momiji"say the class

I wave

"Why don't you pick one of the open seats Momiji"the teacher says

I nod and look around the room.

I see four possible seats.

The first which is three from the front and closest to the door but it puts me between two guys who look are just looking at me drooling and I just know they are checking me out so that ones a no.

The second seat is at the very back and puts me between two girls who are wearing so much make up that they were literally human highlighters so that ones also a nope.

The third one was all the way in the corner closest to the door and right behind one of the drooling guys so that ones a nope.

So I walk over and sit down at the fourth option which was on in the third row from the door and was three from the back so I was sitting behind a boy with short dark brown hair and big hazel my on left(-) there are identical twins who have very mischievous grin on their faces right now but I ignore them but I have to safe they are half bad looking.

Once class starts the boy in front of me turns around and says

"Hello,My names Haruhi it very nice to meet you could I by any chance come back there and share a your textbook with you I forgot mine?"he says

"Uh sure I need help with understand some of what to do with some of these cause I kinda don't remember what to do"I say

"Oh okay and yeah I could help you I really good at this so of course it's the least I can do considering I'm use your book too"he say

As he sits down next to me see girls glare at me as if to say the Haruhi is theirs.

"So Momiji before we start can I ask you something"he says

"Uh yeah sure"I say

"Where did you live before this because I can tell you new here because of I haven't seen you in town before"he says

"Oh I came here from Kiryu,Japan"I say

"Oh that's cool I've never met anyone from there;what's it like?"he ask as he flips open the book

"It's really a nice little town to live in but it doesn't look quite as good as this though because most people that live there are middle class unlike here."I say

"We should probably get to work

because the teachers staring holes though the both of us."he says

"Uh yeah that probably a good idea"I say

Half way though class Haruhi ask to use the restroom leave me alone to silently work.

Before I knew it the either both or one of the twins grabbed something from my *bag that was on the back of my seat.

So I turn in my chair so I can glare at them and there they are holding the *necklace my mother gave me a couple days before she died.

"What is this..."they say looking at the amber droplet necklace with a what looks to be a scorpion inside.

"None of your business you two"I say

The Haruhi comes in "Hikaru,Kaoru leave Momiji alone"he says

"Please just call me Miji I like it better that way okay"I say

After that they left me and Haruhi alone for the rest of class.

Once the bell ran me and Haruhi ended up going our separate ways.

That's when I got lost again while see where everything else is so I say to myself "well I better go find someone who can give me a map or maybe a tour" it was strange though no one was in the hall I was in right now but I kept looking there are two rooms coming up I wonder if anyone in one of those rooms knows where stuff is I mentally face palm and think "of course I'm the only one here who has no idea where everything is" I sigh and keep walking towards the rooms.

* * *

*Note if you want to know more about the necklace I can add more later but I just want to if you guys are curious enough cause I'll go into it more if you guys want*

here is what her bag and necklace look like in pictures and please let me know if they don't work.

*= hphotos-ak-xfp1/t1.0-0/10583995_318483541650152_4273233053979818543_

*= hphotos-ak-xpa1/t1.0-0/10440903_318481468317026_103702266334561773_


	9. The Surprise Behind The Door

Note this chapter has changes in povs

* * *

Hikaru POV

Before we arrive at the host club I asked my brother "hey brother do can you really believe that that girl was the girl the teacher warning everyone was a real troublemaker before the girl even arrived"

"No I can't and how did the teacher even find that out?"Kaoru said

"From what I've heard the girls brother told her and a couple other we should test her skills"I say smiling evilly

"Yeah good idea Hikaru"Kaoru says with a grin

Momiji's POV

I decided to chose the door in front of me.

But as soon as I open the door I hear

"Welcome" and I look to see Hikaru,Kaoru,Haruhi,Mori,Honey and a couple other guys I don't recognize .The tall blonde one walks up and kisses my hand saying "welcome my princess to the host club"

It is at this point that I determine that he will be my first prank victim at my new school.

"So which host would you like to request?"

I look around to see no other girls had arrived so I say quietly "before I choose I would like to ask the twins something" I say turning and looking at them with a smirk.

"Sure princess" he says all confused

The twins get up from their chairs and lead me into the other room.

"So what did you want to say to us Momiji"they say in sync

"Well I am planning to prank the tall blonde boy"I say quietly

"Oh okay why are you telling us?"they say

"Oh because I heard you are the troublemakers of this school and well I need an audience that knows their pranks"I say with a cocky grin

"Oh okay just make it good"they say with a sigh probably because they expect this to be lame.

So I walk back up to the blonde and whisper in his ear "I request you" the reason I did this is to hide the mischievous look on my face.

He just smirks happily and kinda skips over to his table as all the girls start flowing in luckily the boy said in going to be his only client today cause I'm new so he just unconsciously helped me with my prank.

"Hello princess I'm Tamaki the princely type and what's your name"he says

"Hello my names Momiji Saionji but you can call me Miji"I say

"Wait I've heard your last name somewhere before...Hey Kyoya do I know anyone with that last name?"Tamaki said

"Yes you do Tamaki a boy named Kaede Saionji is in the same class as us and she is Miss Siaonji's older brother"a tall black haired boy with glasses and a cold look said

"Oh you guys know my brother cool"I say

"Yep...and princess can I get you a cup of tea ?"Tamaki says

"Yeah"I say with an innocent look on my face.

When his back was turned I gave the twins the signal to watch which in turn had their clients watching and before everyone turned to watch I had placed my put my starter prank whoopee cushion which which when sat on makes a wet fart my mom told me how to create this prank when it was April fools at the station.

So I set that on the chair luckily Tamaki put the tea down on the table and then sat down all while looking me right in the eyes and talking to me about something.

Then everybody in the whole room looked as they heard pfuuut as the tall boy sat down I just see the twins start laughing I do a double over belly laugh,Haruhi just rolls his concentrates on cake and Mori.

Then everyone hears the twins say between laughs "did you guys just see that this was so funny I think I just say Kyoya crack a real smile"

Kyoya just rolled his eyes and continued writing in his notes.

Now everyone was laughing at the thought that just once this guy would smile but I didn't get it but I think I like this club now and I turn to see how poor Tamaki is doing and as far as I could tell he was in the corner so embarrassed he was creating shadows of gloom everywhere.

Hikaru POV

"Kaoru I think that answers our question"I say

"Yeah it does"Kaoru says


	10. Cursed Bento

When I open it I realize Kaede had switched it for the one he made for me and it had a cute bear made of rice it looked like the same lunch he used to make me when I was like two years old.

"Oh that son of a..."I say with a angry look on my face.

"Huh...?"twins say grabbing the attention of all the other hosts who now come over to see what the commotion is all about.

"Oh it's jus my brother switched my lunch for the one he made and he is just a big jerk that hasn't changed one bit since I saw him last..."I start

I heard what sounded like my brothers laugh coming from the door way of the room so I continue by saying "good thing I switched his to a bento with a the Miji Bomb #1 bento I made."

I hear hurried footsteps outside the door which I assume is Kaede going to check his bento.

"What are you talking about"everyone says

"She is saying that her brother switched her lunch with the one he made and she did the same"Kyoya says

"Oh"everyone says

Then we hear a shriek and a thud down the hall.

Everyone jumps up and goes to see.

When they do they see my brother on the ground and the bento* on the ground beside him.

"What did you do to Kaede?"Tamaki asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh I just pack him this"I say holding out the bento to Tamaki who then responds by turn pure white and disappears into the music room.

By now a group of girls is swarming around us.

"Oh come on Tamaki it can't be that scary"Hikaru says before Kaoru says with frightened look plastered on his face.

"No Hikaru please don't look at the cursed bento you might end up like Tamaki"

"Brother I must to protect you"he says with a look that says it will protect you on his face that is only mere inches from his brothers face.

So Hikaru takes one look into the bento and starts laughing.

So the Kaoru looks into the bento and joins his brother in his laughter

"What?"I say

"Oh it's just that it's not even that scary so now we know what Tamaki is scared of."they say at the same time.

* * *

To see what Momiji's bento looks like go to devaintART to Doctorwhogal307's profil and look for the pic called bento for fanfiction.

and for Kaede's bento go to the same profile just look for the cursed bento pic.


End file.
